This application is the national phase under 35 U.S.C. xc2xa7371 of PCT International Application No. PCT/KR01/00828 which has an International filing date of May 19, 2001, which designated the United States of America and was published in English.
The present invention relates to a stator supporting apparatus for a reciprocating compressor, and particularly, to a stator supporting apparatus for a reciprocating compressor which is capable of strongly fixing an inner stator and attenuating vibration of the compressor.
FIG. 1 is a transverse, cross-sectional view of an examplary conventional reciprocating compressor of the moving magnet type. Generally, a reciprocating compressor is constructed such that a piston of the compressor is integrally combined with the armature (moving element) of a reciprocating electric motor, instead of using a crank shaft.
As shown in FIGS. 1 and 2, a conventional reciprocating compressor includes a compressor unit (C) installed extending transversely inside a casing (V) filled at the bottom with lubricant, the compressor unit sucking refrigerant, compressing and discharging the sucked refrigerant, and a lubricant feeder, (O) is fixed outside the compressor unit (C) for supplying lubricant to sliding parts of the compressor unit (C).
The compressor unit (C) includes an annular frame 1, a cover 2 fixedly installed at a one end of the frame 1, a cylinder 3 fixed transversely in a central part of the frame 1, an inner stator 4A fixed in an inner part of the frame 1 supporting the cylinder 3 and an outer stator 4B fixed in an outer part of the frame 1 and spaced radially outwardly from inner stator 4A by a certain gap; an armature 5 having a permanent magnet disposed in the gap between the inner and the outer stators 4A and 4B; a piston 6 fixed integrally on the armature 5 and sucking/compressing the refrigerant gas by performing sliding movement inside the cylinder 3; a pair of inner and outer resonance springs 7A and 7B elastically assisting the continuous resonant movement of the armature 5 in the gap between the inner and outer stators 4A and 4B; and a discharge valve assembly 8 installed on a front end of the cylinder 3.
Hereinafter, the left side of the Figures represents the front side, and the right side of the Figures represents the rear side.
The inner stator 4A is formed by stacking a plurality of stator core laminations 4a side-by-side to form a cylindrical shape, and the inner surface of the inner stator 4A is coupled to the outer surface of the frame by being press fitted into the frame, and at the same time, the front end of the inner stator 4A abuts a stepped surface 1a of the frame 1 so as to be supported thereby.
Reference numeral 9 designates a suction valve, and reference SP designates a suction pipe.
The above-described conventional reciprocating compressor is operated as follows.
That is, when an alternating electric current is applied to the coil carried by the outer stator 4B and an alternating magnetic field is generated between the inner and outer stators 4A and 4B, the armature 5 undergoes linear reciprocating movement as the poles of the permanent magnet thereof are alternatingly attracted and repulsed by the magnetic field in the gap, whereby the piston 6 coupled to the armature 5 also undergoes linear reciprocating motion inside the cylinder 3 so that a pressure variance is repeatedly generated inside the cylinder 3. Accordingly, due to the pressure variance inside the cylinder 3, the refrigerant gas in the casing (V) is sucked into the cylinder through the gas flowing passage (F) in the piston 6, then compressed and discharged through the discharge valve assembly 8. And this process is repeated continually as the piston is shuttled in the cylinder.
At this time, as the armature 5 undergoes linear motion in the transverse direction (in the drawing) due to the alternating magnetic fields generated in the gap between the inner and outer stators 4A and 4B, the inner and the outer resonance springs 7A and 7B supporting the armature in both directions are compressed and stretched oppositely to each other, causing the armature""s reciprocation to be resonated.
However, in the conventional reciprocating compressor as described above, only the front end of the inner stator is supported by the frame, and the rear end of the inner stator is left free as it is, and therefore the inner stator cannot be fixed strongly.
Also, a vibration is generated while the inner and the outer resonance springs resonate the movement of the armature, and the compressor unit is vibrated thereby because the inner resonance spring is abutted to the frame directly and supported thereat, and accordingly, vibration of the reciprocating compressor itself inside the casing is increased.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide a stator supporting apparatus for a reciprocating compressor which can fix the inner stator strongly in order to solve the problems of the conventional art.
Also, it is another object of the present invention to provide a stator supporting apparatus for a reciprocating compressor which can prevent of vibration of the compressor unit by the inner resonance spring when the inner and the outer resonance springs supporting the armature are compressed and stretched.
To accomplish these objects of the present invention, there is provided a reciprocating compressor comprising a frame supporting a cylinder is installed elastically inside a casing; an inner stator and an outer stator constituting a stator of a motor are installed on the frame; an armature coupled integrally to a piston, which is inserted slidably into the cylinder, is disposed with a certain gap between the inner stator and the outer stator; and an inner resonance spring and an outer resonance spring supports the from front and rear sides of the armature so that the armature undergoes linear resonant movement with the piston; wherein a stator supporting apparatus for the reciprocating compressor in which one side end of the inner stator fixed on the frame is supported by a supporting member, and the other end part of the supporting member is elastically supported by one end of the inner resonance spring, so that the vibration of the resonance spring is transferred to the frame through the inner stator is provided.
Also, to accomplish these objects of the present invention, there is provided a stator supporting apparatus for a reciprocating compressor comprising a frame elastically supported in a casing; a cylinder fixedly installed on the frame; an inner stator and an outer stator fixedly installed on the frame and constructing a stator in a motor; an armature coupled integrally with a piston inserted into the cylinder slidably, and disposed in air gap generated between the inner stator and the outer stator; an inner resonance spring and an outer resonance spring supported from both front/rear sides of the armature so that the armature is able to undergo linear reciprocating movement with the piston; and a supporting member in which an inner bent-up part supporting one end of the inner resonance spring and an outer bent-up part supporting one side of the inner stator are formed as a single body, whereby vibration of the inner/outer resonance springs is able to be transferred to the frame through the inner stator when the motor is operated.